


Sweet Boy

by zaom



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaom/pseuds/zaom
Summary: Hank was sure the boy was going to give him a heart attack, but what a way to go that would be.Hank can't keep his hands to himself and Connor is a tease.





	Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I've literally only written fanfic once or twice before and that was several years ago so... Go easy on me lmao, I'm not a writer! Anyway, this is literally just shameless smut, because of course that has to be my first work.

Hank was sure the boy was going to give him a heart attack, but what a way to go that would be.

Connor was gorgeous like this, lying on the couch underneath him with his face flushed light blue. What had started as a romantic date night with dinner and a movie, had turned into something hotter. Hank just couldn’t bear keeping his hands to himself when his sweet boy was right there. Connor, of course, had taken advantage of this entirely, not letting Hank touch him besides soft pecks on the lips. He had deliberately put on the tightest shirt he owned and took every chance he could to bend over and show off to Hank, making the older man unbelievably flustered. 

Hank had been able to endure most of the evening, but by the time they put on a movie and cuddled up against each other on the couch, Hank couldn’t possibly focus on anything else besides the warm body beside him. Of course, Connor was quick to notice. 

“Your heart rate is elevated, Hank.”

“Oh?”

“Is there anything I could help you out with?” Connor said with a smile, looking up at Hank innocently through his long lashes, grinding against Hank’s leg to prove a point. 

“Don’t act like you haven’t been teasing me all night, Con.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Connor said, acting completely oblivious. He started kissing softly up Hank’s neck, running his hands slowly over his clothed chest.

“Yeah, right. Jesus, you drive me crazy sometimes, you know that?” He felt his cock beginning to harden in his pants. He had been half-hard all day, driving him completely mad. 

“So… You wanna?” 

“Is that a fucking question?” Hank laughed, flipping them over on the couch so that he was on top, looming over Connor’s smaller body. Hank put his hands on his hips and dragged his tongue up Connor’s throat, making the younger man gasp and blush. 

“Ah!” 

Yes, Connor was absolutely perfect like this, already squirming underneath Hank even though he had barely touched him yet. Hank moved upwards, putting his lips on Connor’s and passionately making out, swirling their tongues together. Connor put his legs around Hank’s hips and ran his hands up underneath Hank’s shirt, touching his back. He broke their kiss to speak. 

“Hank, please”, he begged, not entirely sure what for.

“What is it, baby? Tell me.”

“I don’t know. I want you,” he whined, thrusting up against Hank, putting his mouth against Hank’s neck and kissing him there.

“Do you want me to fuck you, honey? Is that what you want?” Hank whispered into Connor’s hair, holding onto his hips so hard he was sure they were going to bruise. 

“Yes, please!” 

Hank laughed. “Sweetheart, I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already begging for me. Such a sweet boy. How about we take this to the bedroom, hm?” Hank smiled fondly, looking down at Connor, taking in what a state he was in. Hank rose up, putting his arms underneath Connor’s bum to hoist him up and carry him. 

Once in the bedroom, Hank carefully put Connor down on the unmade bed. He looked so cute like this, with a blush spread across the apples of his cheeks and his hair a wavy mess, his clothes all wrinkled up and a small, shy smile on his lips. The fact that he could make Connor, _his_ Connor, who was usually so cool and collected, into this, made him feel strangely proud.

Hank pushed Connor down until he was lying in the middle of the bed with his legs slightly spread. Hank straddled Connor’s hips, beginning to unbutton his incredibly tight shirt.

“Can you even breathe in this?”, he asked. 

“Androids don’t need to breathe, Hank”, Connor reminded him, slipping out of the shirt and throwing it across the room like it had personally offended him. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank said distractedly, leaning down to kiss Connor’s bare chest. He ran his hands up and down his waist while taking Connor’s right nipple into his mouth, receiving an adorable gasp in return, swirling his tongue around the sensitive area. “You got your pleasure sensors up?”

“Correct. 80%”, Connor answered. He sounded breathless, even though androids apparently didn’t need oxygen. 

“Good boy”, Hank said, noticing Connor’s little moan at the praise. His hands ran down towards the front of Connor’s jeans while looking up at him, silently asking for permission. When Connor nodded, he quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, helping Connor slip out of the tight trousers until his long, bare legs were on display. 

Hank spread Connor’s legs wider and sat down on his knees in between them, running his hands down the insides of his thighs as he sighed quietly. Hank leaned down, kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin, wanting to hear more of Connor, wanting to drag out every gasp and every moan out of him he could. He silently ran one thick finger up and down the front of Connor’s briefs, looking at the wet patch that had formed there. 

“Are you wet for me, baby?”, he asked like it wasn’t completely obvious. 

“Yes, Hank”, Connor sighed softly. “Please touch me, I’m dripping for you.”

Hank groaned and squeezed his erection through his jeans. Connor always managed to find ways to make him harder than he could ever imagine being. He kissed Connor’s pelvis before licking him through his underwear, teasing him, knowing fully well that it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. 

“Hank”, he whined.

“Yes? What is it, sweet boy?”

“I want you, please.”

“You have to be more specific than that, Con.”

“I-I want your shirt off, Hank, and please touch me. No clothes. Please.”

Hank smiled down at him. “Of course, sweetheart. Anything for you.” He quickly started working on the buttons of his shirt, slipping out of it as Connor was fast to put his hands on him, feeling him up. 

Connor loved Hank’s chest. He loved how it was strong and soft at the same time, he loved the hair on his pecks and his stomach, he loved his chest tattoo and his sensitive nipples. 

Hank hooked his fingers underneath Connor’s briefs and pulled them down off of him, getting his pussy on full display. It was blushing light blue, leaking slick and his clit throbbing, in desperate need of attention. Hank wanted to taste him so bad. 

“Can I eat you out, baby?” He asked, innocently kissing Connor’s right labia. 

“Yes!” Connor gasped, carding his hand through Hank’s hair. 

Hank wasted no time. Slipping his hands underneath Connor’s ass to pull him closer, he put his tongue flat against his dripping hole and licks a long stripe, sliding it through the folds of skin, teasing the throbbing clit with the tip of his tongue. Connor drapes one leg over Hank’s shoulder, keening and writhing underneath the hot, wet mouth. He grips Hank’s hair and tugs on it, pulling him closer to his clit so that he can suck on his most sensitive spot. He rocks his hips upwards, grinding against Hank’s mouth and accidentally getting his juices all over Hank’s facial hair, moaning as he feels his temperature rising and his regulator pumping fast. 

“You taste so good, baby. Such a good boy for me,” Hank moans against Connor’s vulva before diving in again, slurping lightly and bobbing his head up and down. He’s sure he’s harder than steel and his erection presses uncomfortably against his jeans, so with his mouth still sucking on Connor, he drags down his pants and underwear with little difficulty and finally gets his cock out. 

“Ahh, Hank, oh my god,” Connor moans, arching his back and closing his eyes, only being able to focus on Hank’s warm, wet mouth and his beard rubbing against his pussy. He flexes his toes against Hank’s back, feeling familiar heat rising in his core. 

“Hank, I’m gonna come!” Connor sobs. Hank doubles his efforts, groaning against the wetness, rubbing against Connor and swirling his tongue all over his clit, properly drinking him until he comes with a loud moan, grinding against Hank’s face and arching his back with his mouth wide open. Connor trembled as he came down from his high, squeaking as he felt Hank licking and suckling his slick into his mouth.

“You okay, sweetheart?”, Hank asked as he was done cleaning up Connor’s mess, feeling his wetness still left all over his beard and cheeks. Running his hands up and down Connor’s thighs in a comforting manner, he ignored his rock-hard cock for now. 

Connor nodded. “I want you to fuck me, Hank, please. I need your cock”, he mewled as he squirmed underneath the older man, desperate for more. “I feel so empty.” 

Hank’s cock twitched, so hard it was almost painful. All he wanted was to slip into his boy’s wet hole and fuck him silly, fill him up with his come. The mere thought made his dick throb. “Of course, baby. You’ve been so good for me today, I want to fuck you so bad, sweetheart”, he said as he leaned over Connor, grabbing his legs and draping them over his hips. Hank lined his cock up against the dripping entrance and slowly started pushing into the warm, wet heat. 

“Fuck”, he swore. “You good?” He forced himself to stop halfway in to check on Connor to make sure he was alright, afraid of hurting the boy. 

“Yes! Hank, more, please. You’re so big, oh god”, he moaned, grinding his hips up, trying desperately to get Hank’s cock deeper into him. 

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, baby”, he whispered as he pushed all the way in, feeling his balls hit Connor’s bum with a thick, wet sound. Connor put his arms around Hank’s shoulders and yanked him down for a rough, needy kiss. The android moaned into his mouth as Hank rocked into him experimentally while Connor clawed his nails down his back. 

“Fuck, Connor, you’re so tight. Your pussy is like silk, honey”, he groans, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into the heat of Connor’s cunt. The younger man sobs, wrapping his legs tightly around Hank’s hips, tugging him forward while grinding upwards in an attempt at getting Hank’s cock deeper inside. 

“Fuck- Hank!” Connor swears. “Your cock is so good, oh god, oh my god. Fuck me hard, please!” He’s crying, begging for more.

“Yeah, that’s it. You want my cock, baby? Spread your legs and I’ll get it deeper inside so I can really fill you up, okay?” He growls as he spreads Connor’s legs wider apart, beginning to pound into him again and again with strength he barely knew he had anymore, fucking cute little gasps and moans out of Connor’s lips. There’s just something about the boy that makes him feel younger than he actually is.

Hearing Connor’s begging and moaning combined with his muscles squeezing around Hank’s cock drives him wild, shoving himself into the android over and over again. He is tipped forward, looming over Connor with his arms straining to keep himself up. Hank is sweating buckets, his hair clings to his skin as he plows Connor into the mattress. 

His rhythm is fast and hard. Every time his balls slap against Connor’s ass, the android answers with loud cries and _ah ah ah ah’s_. Hank keeps groaning and praising the man underneath, and he would be embarrassed about making so much noise if he didn’t know Connor liked it. “Fuck yeah, you feel so good, Connor. Good boy, fuck.”

Hitting Connor’s g-spot perfectly, the boy begins to babble nonsense. “Right there” this, and “fuck me” that, overwhelmed by the feeling of Hank’s dick so deep inside of him. He reaches down and begins rubbing his clit, feeling himself getting closer once again while fucking himself frantically onto Hank’s cock. The bed squeaked and groaned underneath their weight as Hank slammed his dick into the dripping pussy with abandon. 

“Fuck, Con, I’m so close”, Hank warned. 

“Me too! Come inside me, Hank, I want you to fill me up”, he whined before he arched his back and squeezed around Hank’s length with a yell, tears of overwhelming pleasure threatening to run down his cheeks as wet and lewd sounds of their coupling filled the room. 

The feeling of Connor’s walls clenching around him had Hank over the edge. He buckled down, biting Connor’s neck and he spilled his load inside of him, fucking his cum into the warm pussy underneath, groaning and grunting like an animal. As he calmed down, he snaked an arm around Connor’s waist to hold his trembling body close as he continued to twitch and rut his hips into the boy. 

With a sigh of satisfaction, Hank pulled his softening cock out to admire his handiwork, watching his cum dripping down the android’s hole, his slick covering both their thighs and the sheets. His dick twitched again- if he was 25 years younger, maybe he would’ve been able to go again, but instead he laid down on his back and beckoned Connor to come over and put his head on his shoulder, draping an arm around the younger man’s waist. 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Hank asked as he looked down at the messy tousle of hair, smiling. 

“Amazing. Low on energy though”, Connor sighed as he idly played with Hank’s chest hair. 

“That’s alright, me too. Why don’t we go to sleep, hm?”, he answered, pulling Connor closer against him, pressing a light kiss against the top of his head as his eyes slipped shut.


End file.
